1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging device, and more particularly to a charging device for a light.
2. Description of Related Art
Cycling has become a trend all over the world since it is energy-saving and zero-pollution. In order to ride the bicycle safely, a light device is usually disposed on the bicycle for illumination and warning purposes.
A conventional light device for a bicycle comprises a light body and a plurality of fastening bands. The fastening bands are used to fasten the light body on a bicycle. The light body has a light casing, an emitting device, a fixed assembly and a protecting casing. The light casing is abutted against the fixed assembly. The protecting casing has a receiving segment defined therein. The receiving segment is used to receive the light casing, the emitting device and a fixed assembly. An elastic member is disposed in the light casing. The elastic member has a flange defined thereon and a bottom which abuts against the emitting device. A plurality of buckles is disposed on the protecting casing. The buckles assist the fastening bands to fasten the light body on the bicycle securely.
Although the conventional light body for a bicycle has functions in illumination and warning, the conventional light body for a bicycle cannot be charged when it is run out of power. Besides, when the battery of the light body needs to be changed, a user has to disassemble several components of the light body for replacing the battery. Even more, the discarded battery of the light body is absolutely a severe pollutant to the environment. Therefore, the conventional light body for a bicycle is not only inconvenient for a user but also harmful to the environment.
Thereby, the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional light body for a bicycle.